


Brief Moments

by triruntu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triruntu/pseuds/triruntu
Summary: A quiet pause at the end of a busy day.For the Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2019.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2019





	Brief Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purpleavalonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleavalonic/gifts).



By the time Gabriel rolls up in the driveway, the snow has started to fall once again. It had been going off and on throughout every day for the past week or so but it doesn’t stop him from grumbling and staying put to avoid getting out for as long as he can.

He’s worn out from the workday and the holiday party that took up that majority of the afternoon. Gabriel has a bag full of gifts in the passenger seat from the other agents to him and Jack and had handed out his fair share in return. 

He watches the snow pile up slowly and turns the vehicle off, instantly missing the warmth from the heater that had barely started to get tolerable. The light coming from the living room goes out after a minute longer and Gabe decides to finally brace the cold one last time in order to see his husband again.

Jack had left the event earlier, long days sapping his energy. He stuck around long enough to enjoy the festivities and be social but Gabriel could see how it was slowly dragging him down the longer it went on. Gabriel encouraged him to head out sooner rather than later and for once Jack decided not to be completely stubborn about it. It took Jack a few tries to make an actual escape and Gabriel wanted to leave soon after. He stayed behind to help with the start of the clean up once everything wound down and was promptly shoved out and told to go home.

Not like he was going to argue, though. Shivering as he shut the door and locked it behind him, Gabriel set down his bag and started to work on getting his boots off for more comfortable house shoes. 

A quick scan shows that the only light on now is in the kitchen. Hoping to find Jack, Gabriel drifts towards the doorway and frowns when the room turns up empty. He checks the fridge absently and doesn’t see anything of interest and turns to leave, starting to shrug off his coat when Gabriel notices a post-it on the counter next to a pile of scattered letters.

Jack’s messy scrawl greets him with a short and simple ‘Meet me outside before you get too comfortable, please?’

Gabriel rolls his eyes and zips his coat back up.

He sees Jack’s silhouette through the window on the door, lit up by the fairy lights they have strung along the railing, and silently braces himself for the cold again. The door opens quietly and Gabriel tucks his face into the fur lining the hood of his coat. 

“You could have just texted me, you know.”

Jack turns to face him with a laugh, a wide grin on his face and two steaming mugs in his hands. He shoves one at Gabriel when he steps up beside him. 

“If I texted you I knew that the response would be that you already took everything off, regardless of when you saw it. Thanks for not making me feel like a fool standing out here waiting for you.”

“Yeah, well, you know.” Gabriel swirls the liquid in the mug around and looks at it curiously. Large marshmallows hang on as best as they can before dissolving slowly. It’s been a long time since he last had hot chocolate. “Someone’s gotta keep you company. Wasn’t expecting the hot chocolate so that’s a nice touch.”

Jack takes a sip of his own hot chocolate and smiles behind the rim of the cup, leaning his elbows on the railing. “You can’t blame me for wanting to spend a quiet moment with you.”

“We could have more quiet moments inside, where it’s warm and not about to freeze us.” Gabriel grins as Jack laughs again, shaking his head. He moves closer to Jack and bumps their shoulders together. He’ll admit that Jack is right, the past few days have been hectic leaving them both tired as the holiday season reaches its peak. 

He may joke about it but out here in the privacy of their home, Gabriel can relax and just enjoy being near him. A breeze sends loose flakes tumbling off of the roof, glittering in the pale light as it joins the freshly fallen snow on the ground. 

“There’s time for that later. You won’t freeze in just a few minutes and besides. I thought ahead and got you a warm drink to fight it off.”

Gabriel snorts, “I’d be dragging you back in if you didn’t.” Even if it is cold enough that his own breath comes out in puffs in the chilly air, just being next to Jack makes it tolerable. He knows Jack is more fond of the colder weather than he is and it’s worth seeing him happy. The chocolate is a nice bonus. 

He lets the quiet take up the space around them as he sips at his mug. Warmth fills him slowly and after a moment Jack leans against his shoulder with a soft sigh. He’ll admit that this is peaceful and Gabriel isn’t willing to interrupt it just yet. Not even the distant city noise is enough to disrupt the moment.

He shifts to curl an arm around Jack’s back and is silently glad that he left his gloves on. Gabriel watches Jack’s face after a moment and grins, Jack’s nose and cheeks are already red from the cold and Jack glances at him when he snickers.

“What?” Jack asks with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry.” Gabriel tightens his hold on Jack briefly. “Just thinking that if I weren’t here you wouldn’t come in until you had to break the ice off of your feet to move.”

Jack looks at him in mild exasperation. “Oh, shut up. I can tolerate the cold but not that kind of cold.” He pushes against Gabriel’s shoulder and makes them sway, Gabriel doesn’t resist the push. 

Careful to keep his cup balanced, Gabriel instead leans over to kiss Jack. He can feel Jack’s smile against his lips and it makes him feel giddy to know that he can come home to this after a long day. 

Their breath puffs between them before Jack gives him a lopsided grin, stepping back to take Gabriel’s hand in his. He jerks his head towards the door. “Come on, let’s go get warm again.”

Gabriel easily follows.


End file.
